


What the Future Holds Part 2

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen is The Flash, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, References to Addiction, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Content, Sick Barry Allen, Sickfic, Smut, Team as Family, Vaginal Sex, West-Allen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: This is a sequel to my story “What the Future Holds”, which leads up to Crisis. It will build on the current season of The Flash (season 6), but will have my own personal twist.Also the Iris in my story is not the mirror Iris.Chapter 1 Barry is struggling now that the speed force is gone. When it leaves his system completely he’s quickly reminded of what it’s like to be human. When he gets sick, Iris is there for him, and she quickly realizes it’s not just the illness he needs help dealing with. His emotional state has reverted back to the way it was before Crisis. He’s distant and withdrawn. Only this time Iris has no idea how to help him through this, but with the help of their friends and family, i’m sure they’ll find a way.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Kudos: 27





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have a different purpose, and a different focus, but they will all continue the story from one chapter to the next. This first chapter is mostly a sickfic. 
> 
> Later Chapters will include smut, angst, hurt/comfort, injury, and there will also be at least one Chapter focused on mental health. And possible suicide/suicide thoughts. I will update tags and characters as I go.

Barry had completely forgot Iris’s birthday, and if that wasn’t bad enough, when she suggested he make it up to her by taking her to dinner, he told her he wasn’t feeling up to going out. 

He said his day had been extra strenuous and that he would prefer they get take out and relax on the couch watching a movie together. 

The thing he wasn’t telling her was that he hadn’t felt well all day. His head hurt and his stomach was off. He hadn’t eaten much at all today on purpose, but by not providing Iris with the truth, it had caused them to have the worst fight they had ever had. 

Barry wasn’t sure why he didn’t want her to know he felt so sick, well he actually did. The death of the speed force had been his fault, so talking about his loss of powers had become a truly painful subject for him. 

He sat on the couch going over what had just happened in his mind, when Iris stormed down the stairs from their bedroom with an overnight bag in hand. 

“I’ll be at dads. When your ready to tell me why you’re being a jerk let me know.”

The only way to make this better was to tell her the truth, but he didn’t want to do that. So he didn’t say anything, which she took to mean he didn’t care what she did. A few seconds later she walked out, slamming the door behind her. 

He wanted to go after her, but he honestly felt terrible now, both physically and emotionally. So he laid down on the couch and let his tears run down his cheeks. 

He fell asleep like that, and when he woke up he had two text messages from Joe telling him to call him. He responded, but not honestly like he should have. He told him he had some things he was working through and he didn’t want to discuss it right now. Even though Barry was like a son to him, and Iris was his daughter, he knew their current predicament really wasn’t his business, so he just let him know he was there if he needed him.

After he read Joe’s text Barry put his phone down. His stomach started to turn, so he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. The next time he woke up was to the awful feeling of vomit rising in his throat. It came on so sudden and fast he couldn’t even make it to the bathroom. So he grabbed the small trash can next to the couch and proceeded to vomit into it. 

He spent the next few hours in the bathroom, alternating between siting on the toilet and standing in front of it. He hadn’t been so sick in years. This made his pre-Crisis health issues seem trivial. And worst of all, this illness was not going to go away anytime soon. He was really sick, with basically no more speedster healing powers. At least when he struggled before Crisis, his healing powers were only compromised but still there. Now though, he was going to suffer for quite a while, and he had no idea how to really care for himself sick like this. He’d never been through anything like this alone. 

It was about 4:00 am, he had just spent the last twenty minutes dry heaving violently over the toilet bowl, when he decided to give in and call Iris. When she answered the call he was sniffling, his breathing was erratic, and she could barely hear him he was talking so soft because his throat hurt. 

“Iris I’m so sorry I was such a jerk last night. I wasn’t feeling well, and.. I don’t know... I ah, just didn’t want to talk about it. He moved the phone away from his mouth as he started to cough. It sounded wet and sickly. Iris could hear him wheezing trying to catch his breath. 

“It’s ok Barry. I’m on my way home now.”

She quickly requested an Uber on her phone, threw a sweatshirt on and headed outside. 

Barry on the other hand headed back to the bathroom. He threw up what little he had left in his stomach, sat next to the toilet, wrapped his arms around his stomach and cried. When Iris got home that’s how she found him.

“Oh my God, Barry.”, she went down to his side right away. Pulling him into a hug. 

“I’m so sorry Iris.”, he cried.

She caressed his hair in utter disbelief of the scene around of him. 

“It’s ok baby.” She sat there holding him tight. 

“You’re so hot.”, she said trying her best not to panic.

His stomach lurched, he quickly moved from Iris’s arms over to the toilet bowl. She watched as he started to retch violently only bringing up saliva. She joined him at the toilet and started to gently rub over his back hoping to calm him down some. When the spasms stopped he stood up, but the dizziness he felt made him quickly sit back down.

Iris kneeled down and carefully pulled him back into her. 

“I’m gonna call dad Barr. We’re going to need him to bring us some medicine.” 

She gently let him go, still bracing him, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was only 5:30 now, but she was relieved when her dad picked up almost right away. She explained Barry’s current physical state. “Sounds like he’s dehydrated. Has he been sick like this all night.”, Joe asked. She asked Barry who confirmed he had been sick like this since about 11:30. “Vomiting and diarrhea?”, Joe asked. Again Barry confirmed that was the case. “Any other symptoms?”, Joe asked. She was horrified even more when Barry answered Joe’s question. “He’s congested, sore throat, headache, dizzy, fever, and a really sick stomach.”, she relayed to her dad. 

“Sounds like the flu. I’ll be there as soon as possible. Try to get him in bed if at all possible Iris.”

She hung up with her dad, sat down and pulled Barry back into her. She wanted to be mad at him, not for the birthday fiasco, that wasn’t why she was really mad in the first place. But she just couldn’t understand how letting himself be so sick alone when he had so many people around that cared about him, made more sense to him the sharing his emotions with her.

They had been through so much this past year. He had been through so much. But together and with the help and support of his friends and family, he had made such progress emotionally. He had helped save their Earth. But now he had been completely shut off for weeks, ever since he found out the speed force was dying, and it was really upsetting her. He wouldn’t open up to her or to anyone else. It was like they were starting at square one all over again. Hence the big fight last night. 

“How’s your stomach now?”, she asked gently stroking through his sweaty hair. 

“It’s settled some.”, he answered clearing his throat. 

“You think if I help you we can make our way to the bedroom?”

“Yes, I think so.”

She carefully helped him stand, and once she was sure he wasn’t going to collapse, she guided him to the bedroom. Once he was tucked in bed safely, she put a trash can where he could easily reach it, and headed back to the bathroom to clean up somewhat before her father got there. 

When she returned to the room Joe was sitting on the edge of the bed looking sadly at Barry’s sleeping form.

When Joe saw Iris he took a deep breath and sighed. “He’s struggling again, Isn’t he?”, Joe asked.

“Yeah dad. It seems that way. I knew something was really wrong last night, but I couldn’t get him to open up.”

“That’s why you really fought last night?”, Joe asked. 

“Yes.”, she answered sounding deflated.

Joe reached into the bag next to him on the floor. He pulled out two 20oz. sport drinks. He put them on Barry’s bedside table and motioned to Iris to follow him. 

“It’s probably best to let him sleep right now.”,  
Joe said closing the bedroom door on his way out.

Joe had brought an array of items to help make Barry feel better. There was upset stomach medicine, cough and cold medicine, sore throat drops, saltine crackers, cans of broth and soup. Iris frowned at the soup, she had hoped for homemade, but she knew her dad had to work today and she was truly thankful for everything he gave them. 

“Let me know if you need anything else Iris. I’ll check in this afternoon.”

“Thanks dad!”, she said giving him a hug.

Once Joe left she headed back upstairs. She knew Barry needed to sleep so she wouldn’t wake him, but seeing him the way he was when she got home really shook her. So right now she just wanted to get another look at him sleeping peacefully. 

When she peaked in the room Barry was sitting up slowly sipping on one of the sport drinks. Iris took a seat next to him on the side of the bed.

“You look pretty miserable. Are you ok?”

“I’m ok.”, was all he said.

Iris rubbed his knee “listen Barr. You know I wasn’t mad about the birthday plans right?”

“Yeah, I know.”, he said clearing his throat.

“I’ve been distant again, keeping things bottled up inside me. I don’t know why I can’t learn from my mistakes.”, she could tell it hurt for him to talk.

“Well we’re gonna work on that again, and we’ll get through it just like we did the last time.”, she smiled softly. 

He sneezed into his arm. 

“How’s your stomach?”, she asked looking at his face. He looked like the sport drink was about to come back up. 

“Still kind of sick.”, he answered.

“Maybe you should stop drinking for now.”

“Yeah”, he said closing the bottle and laying back down. 

Iris moved closer to his face. She felt his forehead. “I’m gonna grab the thermometer, and then I’ll rub your stomach. Be right back.”

“Iris”, he called as she got up. 

“Yeah babe?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”, she bent over kissing him on the head before continuing on to grab the thermometer. 

As Iris was heading back from the bathroom she heard him start to gag and then she heard him start to throw up. She quickened her pace so she could be there for him.

When she entered the room he was holding onto the trash can vomiting up the small amount of sport drink he had managed to drink. Iris sat next to him gently rubbing his back. When he finished she took the bag out of the trash can so she could dispose of it, which she did. When she returned she replaced the bag and sat down next to him again. 

“You ok?”

“I think so.”

She placed the thermometer in his ear and it beeped at 102.4. 

“Barr, I’d like to call Caitlin if it’s ok with you.”

“It’s ok with me.”, he said laying back down. 

“I don’t know if she’ll want to help me now.”, he said under his breath, but Iris heard him. 

“Why would you think that?”, Iris asked.

“There’s nothing special about me anymore Iris. She was my doctor because of my special circumstances, because I was The Flash.”

He sat up and started coughing. So instead of telling him how completely dumb he sounded she rubbed his back.

He was definitely wheezing. Just like she thought he was on the phone earlier.

When his breathing evened out he laid back down. 

“I’ll be right back baby.”

Caitlin was upset. She had asked him yesterday if he hadn’t felt well. He looked sick and she noticed. But of course he had assured her he was fine. The last blood she took from him, the day before yesterday, had shown a significant drop in the amount of speed-force in his system. She wanted to take more blood yesterday, but he refused.

“It sounds like the speed force has left his system completely now.”, Caitlin said sadly. “I’ll be there before I head to Star Labs this morning. See you soon. 

Barry was in the bathroom when Iris got back upstairs. He wasn’t vomiting, but he was sick. She headed to the bedroom. She didn’t want to upset him by knocking on the door now. She knew he would want his privacy. 

When he laid back down Iris moved his sweaty bangs from his face.  
“I feel terrible”, he said closing his eyes

Iris started to gently rub his stomach.  
“I know baby. Caitlin will be here soon.”

As she had in the past, Caitlin arrived with two big bags filled with medical devises and medicine. She didn’t even have to examine Barry to know he was dehydrated, so she quickly hooked him up to an IV. 

“I think you have a stomach flu Barry, and maybe a bad cold on top of it.” 

He only needed one bag of fluids, he didn’t have hyper-metabolism anymore. She took some blood so she could test it for infections. She would also test it for the speed force, but she was pretty sure she knew she wouldn’t find even a trace of it anymore. 

“He’s gonna have to ride this out, just like you or I would have to.”, Caitlin told Iris. 

“There’s nothing I can give him besides fluids to make him feel better. When he wakes up start slow. I left a bottle of Pedialite next to the bed. It would be best to start with that. I gave him Motrin for the fever intravenously, which seemed to help. I left a a small bottle of pills next to the Pedialite. He should take 600mg every six hours until his fever breaks. Hopefully the stomach virus eases up by the end of today. Let me know if his symptoms get worse and we can decide what to do next.”

After Caitlin left Iris returned to his side. She hadn’t fully absorbed the fact he was losing his powers. He had told her when he found out, but a part of her had believed it wasn’t going to happen. Now though, it had. He wasn’t The Flash anymore. She suddenly felt a lump in her stomach, and she wasn’t physically sick, but she sure felt that way. 

She sat there taking the situation in even more. If she felt this way about him losing his powers, she could only imagine how he must feel. She sat there staring at his pale flushed face, tears running down her cheeks, telling herself everything was going to be ok, but she had no idea how to make it that way.


	2. Mind and Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s stomach is better, but his cold symptoms remain. Physically he’s on the mend, but emotionally he’s still holding back. If there’s one thing that can get Barry to take the first steps toward improving his mental health it’s good old fashioned sex. It sounds like an easy fix, but even sex can be affected when a person’s emotional heath is jeopardized. Luckily for Barry his body overrides his emotions and he gets the medicine he needs in order to take those first steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter continues on from the last. There is still talk of sickness (cold symptoms and a fever) and Barry’s emotional heath. The hurt/comfort quickly turns to sexual activities.
> 
> Chapter Contains  
> Masturbation  
> Mutual Masturbation  
> Vaginal Sex

It has been almost 48 hours since the flu had invaded Barry’s body. His stomach symptoms were much better now. He was able to have a normal dinner tonight with no issues. 

His other symptoms were still present, but Caitlin had told him they would last at least a few more days, so he would just have to deal with being sick the best way he could. 

His cough was still a little painful, and it sounded congested and wet, but Caitlin had confirmed his lungs didn’t have any fluid in them, so he just had to let his immune system do it’s job. 

His blood test had also confirmed that he had no trace of the speed force left in his system. That was news he wasn’t handling well at all. He had flat out refused to talk about it.

Right now Barry and Iris were curled up on the couch together. The movie they were watching had just finished, and Barry had just woken up.

Iris had just entered her thirteenth week of pregnancy, and right now her hormones were running rapid. Having Barry on her body like this for over two hours had turned her sexual needs up by 100%. She knew he still felt lousy, but she also knew that not feeling 100% had never stopped him from engaging in sexual activity before. So she slowly moved her hand to his crotch. At her touch he moaned, but it didn’t sound like the type of moan related to pleasure, it was more like the type that came with irritation. 

“I’m sorry Iris, I really don’t feel well.”, he said pulling away from her.  
“I’m actually going to head upstairs and lay down now.”, he said as he stood.

“Oh ok babe. I’m sorry. I should have realized you weren’t up for that.”

When Barry looked down from the top of the stairs he watched Iris put her hand down her underwear. He stood there for a few more seconds as she started to rub herself, she looked so beautiful as she gave her aroused body what it needed. He wanted to go back downstairs to help her, to be with her, but when he looked down at his manhood, he was completely soft, so he turned away from the scene below and headed into the bedroom.

He had discovered this problem the night before he got sick. He had felt aroused that morning, like he normally did every morning, even before the lightning bolt, but when he touched himself in the shower he couldn’t make himself hard. The more he tried the worse it became, so he just gave up. He had been afraid to try again that day, and then when he felt so sick the next day he hadn’t even thought about it. But now, there was nothing else he could think about, because it was obviously not a one time thing. It seemed clear that he wasn’t able to get an erection now, even when he felt aroused. And right now, he was extremely aroused. 

When he laid down on the bed he stuck his hand down his sweatpants. He touched himself softly, closed his eyes, and pictured Iris masturbating on the couch. His body heated up, he definitely wanted, and needed sexual activity, but he simply was not becoming erect. So he rolled over on his stomach and closed his eyes. 

When Iris walked into the room Barry was sleeping, but he wasn’t on his stomach anymore, he was on his side. He had tossed the blanket aside, he must have been warm from the fever he was still fighting. As Iris reached over his body to grab it, she quickly noticed the huge tent in his sweatpants, along with the big wet spot at the top of it. 

“Well, she started softly, you may feel too sick for sex, but Barry Jr. sure doesn’t.”

When he had his powers she had watched him release in his sleep on more than one occasion, and each time it happened she would need to get herself off when it was over.

So right now, even though she had just brought herself to orgasm, seeing his hard cock move on its own while it bulged and leaked under his sweatpants was way to much for her body to ignore. 

She gently felt his forehead, he was actually still pretty warm, so she hesitated until he started to leak even more. She knew he needed this just as much as she did, so she quickly undressed and laid back down as close to him as possible. 

She was about to touch him when he suddenly started to moan, and this time she knew exactly what that moan meant. 

She watched him, his orgasm was approaching fast. His breathing was erratic, and his cock started to leak even move. She quickly moved her hand inside his sweats and started to rub all around his hardness.

“Iris”, he said, gently laying his hand on her arm. “Hang on one second.” 

He couldn’t help but smile and moan at the look of intensity on her face as she rubbed her thumb over his tip, and oh did it feel good. She looked at him, her smile meeting his. She did as he asked and gently let him go, and he quickly pulled his sweatpants off. 

Once his clothes had been discarded, Iris climbed on top of him and waisted no time lowering herself onto his rock hard erection.

Once she was all the way down on him she just sat there for a few seconds, basking in the feeling. It felt so good to have him inside her, and she was so so horny lately. 

As soon as she started to move Barry let out a loud satisfied moan. 

She moved fast, bouncing up and down. They hadn’t been connected this way for almost a week now. Iris’s body was on fire with arousal. Barry was horny as hell too. He felt his orgasm approaching fast. 

He had so many questions and concerns he needed answered about what was happening to his body the past few days, but now wasn’t the time to focus on that. He was so swollen, and all he could feel was Iris. 

He watched his beautiful pregnant wife, her round belly bump and her gorgeous breasts continue to move up and down on his erection with such intensity he was about to burst. 

He quickly moved his thumb to her clit and rubbed fast. He wanted them to reach their peaks together, and he could feel by how swollen she was that she was about to pop too. 

Barry’s orgasm hit first, his cock shot hard and fast inside of her. Iris pushed down on him, her body tightened around his pulsing cock. She nearly screamed as her pussy exploded all over him. They held onto each other tight as their orgasms continued to race through their bodies. 

When they started to relax, and their orgasms diminished, Iris moved to Barry’s side. 

As good as Iris felt right now, Barry’s flushed cheeks and his congested breaths reminded her of how sick he still was. She kissed his hot cheek and gently began to rub his chest. 

“You ok baby?”

“I’m perfect Iris.”, by the smile on his face she knew he had needed the release just as much as she had. 

“I’m glad.”, she smiled. “I am too, but you sound really congested. Do you want some medicine?”

“Do we have any of that vapor stuff?”

“I think I saw some in the bag dad brought over. I’ll go check.”

When she moved over him he couldn’t help but touch her wet pussy. She moaned at the contact. 

When she stepped off of the bed she put her hand on his crotch. “You’re still pretty hard Barr. I guess not having powers didn’t affect Barry Jr., she smiled giving him a squeeze.

“Guess not.”, he moaned. 

Barry couldn’t stop smiling, until he started to cough. He reached over and grabbed the thermometer from his bedside table. He still had a fever of 101.1, and he was still really congested, but he was horny and he was hard, so that made the flu much easier to handle. He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose, which he followed with a few more wet coughs. When he caught his breath, he laid his head on his pillow and waited for Iris to bring his medicine. 

Iris returned with the vapor rub, the flu medicine Caitlin had prescribed when the flu test came back positive, a bottle of Motrin, and a bottle of cough medicine.

Barry looked at her with wide eyes. “It’s tuff being human, isn’t it?”

Iris looked at him with sympathy.  
“Hang in there Barr, you’ll be as good as new soon enough.”

Once he had taken all of the medicine, she started to apply the vapor rub.

“Iris”

“Ya babe?”

Earlier, he started, I don’t know why, and its happened a couple of times now, but I... my.. I couldn’t get an erection.”, he said turning a bright shade of red.

Iris wasn’t sure how to respond. This was definitely new territory. 

“Maybe because you’ve been so sick.”, she suggested. 

“It happened the day before I started feeling sick.” 

He wasn’t looking at her now. He was way to embarrassed. 

“Look at me Barr.” 

He did as she asked. Iris ran her fingers through his hair. “Maybe, she said as gently as possible, it has to do with how you’re feeling in here.”, her hand slowly caressing his head.

She lightly rubbed his cheek. “When I came in the room earlier you were fully erect and leaking, about to have a wet dream. Your body obviously wanted what your mind couldn’t consciously do for you. 

He moved his hand down to his still fully erect cock. 

“Yeah, That does make sense. I felt really worked up when I laid down, but my mind wouldn’t stay focused on how my body was feeling.” 

He was now slowly jerking himself, not even fully realizing he was doing so. 

Iris couldn’t help but giggle looking at how rock hard and horny he still was. 

“It looks like your mind and body are in sync now.”

“Yeah”, he breathed out. He laid back on his pillow, placed a hand on his belly, and continued to stroke. 

Iris’s eyes went wide. Her need still there too. She laid on her side next to him and gently pushed his hand off of his belly and replaced it with her own. She rubbed slow gentle circles over his bare defined belly. His now free hand made its way into her wet sex. He rubbed his fingers around and on both her hole and clit. 

He felt Iris reach orgasm. Feeling her spasms on his hand, along with her moans, caused his cock to pop. His seed shooting out, spurt after spurt all over his hand, belly and chest. 

When their bodies relaxed this time, Iris went into the bathroom to clean herself up, and to get something to clean the sticky off of Barry. She brought the basin next to him, wet the cloth and started to wash. 

He opened his glossy eyes and smiled. 

“This reminds me of the night.. he stopped talking, he looked to be in deep thought. 

“It reminds me of that night too Barr.”

“It’s not such a good memory though, is it? I was in rough shape that night.”

“You weren’t in a good place, but even so, you came home to me. Just like you promised you would.”

“Because of that, it is a good memory Barr. It reminds me that no matter how bad things can seem, as long as we have each other, our friends and family, there is nothing, I Mean Nothing, we can’t get through.”

“I love you Iris!”, he was about two seconds away from falling asleep. 

Iris felt his forehead. “I love you too babe.” “I’m going to grab something for you to change into before you fall asleep. You still have a fever so we need to keep you warm.”

She started to grab the cloths and the basin so she could grab something for him to wear. 

“Iris.”, she looked back at him. “Let’s call Dr. Finkel. I need some help again.”

She rubbed his cheek and smiled. 

“That sounds like a plan to me.”

“Now I’ll be right back.”

When she returned he was asleep, so she gently woke him up. She watched as he stood to change into his sleep pants. She couldn’t help but look at his obvious bulge under his boxer briefs. Powers or no powers, that was her Barry. She laughed thinking about how he would take three showers some days after school. It had been so obvious that puberty had hit him hard, but he would always say things like “his soap wasn’t working right” or “school was so stressful he was sweaty”. He was a sweet, smart, and extra horny teenager who grew into a sweet, smart, and extra horny man, her man, and no matter what the future held, she would be right by his side every step of the way. 

When he laid back down, Iris rubbed some more vapor rub on his chest, and got a quick reading on the thermometer. 

“Standing strong at 101.”, she smiled sadly. 

“It’s not that bad.”, he said closing his eyes.

“I know it’s not. Now get some sleep so you can feel even better tomorrow.”, she kissed his forehead. 

He was sound asleep by the time she got to the other side of the bed. She intertwined her fingers into his, gave him a slight squeeze, and let herself drift off to sleep knowing that things were heading in the right direction once again.


	3. Quick Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tries using VelocityX to re-create his now non-existent powers. The effects of the drug are temporary, but the affects they have on Barry’s body when the drugs leaves his body get worse and worse the more he uses it. The Team doesn’t find out just how addictive the drug is until Barry’s use of the drug causes him to have a sudden heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, lots of angst
> 
> Chapter contains mentions of drug addiction.
> 
> Hurt/Comfort mostly Hurt

28 days later

3:00 am: Barry entered Star Labs

3:15 am Barry shot himself up with VelocityX 

3:30 am The Flash roamed the streets of Central City taking down bad guys.

7:00 am he laid practically comatose as Caitlin hooked him up to an IV

11:00 am Barry went to work at the CCPD

7:00 pm Barry went home, ate dinner, threw up dinner, showered, and laid down on the bed feeling sick and tired. 

This was his life now. It was the only way he could feel and connect to the lightning laying dormant, in his system since the loss of the speed force. It was the only way he wanted to live.

The tests Caitlin had run on the VelocityX, and on Barry, had confirmed the drug would not have any permanent affects on his health, but the temporary affects certainly would, there was no way around it. When he first started using the VX, Caitlin warned him, when it left his system he was going to crash hard. Not only that, but it was going to do a number on his digestive system. The more he used it, the more they discovered how difficult it was for his body to tolerate it. He wouldn’t just crash anymore, he would get severely dehydrated, and as it turned out, the more he used the drug, the worse his symptoms became. 

Two weeks ago Caitlin had restricted him to only using the drug three days a week. He wasn’t happy with that of course, but Iris had stepped in, and was able to get him to  
understand why putting his body through using the drug everyday was doing more damage to him physically than the good he was doing while the drug was in his system as The Flash.

Tonight was one of the nights he had used the drug. Besides feeling rundown all day, it had been difficult for him to keep down food. He hadn’t eaten lunch and his dinner had just come right back up. 

Iris walked into the bedroom looking sadly at Barry who was currently laying on the bed looking completely miserable.

“I take it dinner didn’t stay with you again?”, she asked climbing on the bed next to him.

“No.”, he answered in a low voice.

She leaned over him and started to gently rub his stomach.

“The baby kicked today.”, she said with a smile.

He looked at her and smiled. “Really?”

“Really.”, she confirmed.

She took his hand and placed it on her belly.

“She’s active today.”

The baby was active. It didn’t take long before Barry felt the little thump on his hand. 

“That’s amazing!”, he smiled. 

“Life is amazing Barr, and everyday we get to spend it together just makes it even more amazing.”

“Iris. I know you don’t want me to continue using the VelocityX, but I can’t do that.”

“I just want you to be happy Barry.”, she sighed. She stopped rubbing his stomach and got off of the bed. 

“I’ll be downstairs. If you feel better come join me on the couch. I’m feeling worked up more then normal tonight.”, she winked 

“Ok”, he acknowledged.

He knew he should stop using the speed drug, but to stop using it not only meant he wouldn’t be able to be The Flash and save people anymore, but it also meant he would have to disconnect from the lightning forever, and he just couldn’t do that. 

Iris sat on the couch, leaned back, her hand on her pregnant belly, and started to cry. She loved Barry more than anything else in the world, but living like this with him had been a huge burden to her, and on her health, both physical and emotional. She never thought, in a million years, that the thoughts of leaving him would ever cross her mind, but right now those thoughts were becoming more and more everyday. 

There had been more recent developments about Barry’s current situation Iris hadn’t known about yet, and Barry had no plans to tell her. Turns out that even though the VX didn’t have any long term affects on his body, it was causing him to display addictive tendencies. 

Caitlin hadn’t realized it until she cut down his use of the drug. 

He had really started exhibiting symptoms this past week. When she confronted him about it, he denied everything she thought she had seen. So now, he had to be aware, work extra hard, not to exhibit any of those tendencies when she was around. As it was right now he was starting to feel everything she had mentioned. He felt extremely jittery for one thing, and he wanted nothing more then to shoot the V10 into his arm and achieve the feeling it provided him every time he did. 

When Barry came downstairs Iris was wiping her tears, but he hadn’t noticed. He walked by her without a word and grabbed his jacket off the hook near the door. 

“Where are you going?, she asked

It suddenly dawned on him that she was even there, and that she would have been concerned about where he was going.”

“I just need to go for a walk and get some air, see if that will help my stomach.”, he lied.

“Oh, a walk sounds nice.”, she started to pick herself up off of the couch. 

“No!”, he said sternly, but quickly changed his tone. “I just really want some time to think by myself Iris.” “I’m sorry.”, he said walking out the door.

Iris sat back feeling somewhere between mad and concerned. She knew something had been wrong with him all week, but tonight it seemed something was seriously wrong. 

The first thing Barry did when he entered the Cortex was head to the VelocityX. He grabbed the vile, attached it to the injection devise and shot the drug into his arm. The sudden connection, the lightning racing through every fiber of his body, was exactly what he needed right now. It wasn’t enough though, he wanted, no he needed more, so he quickly repeated the injection. Only this time the surge of lightning caused pain instead of euphoria, intense sharp pain in his left arm and chest. 

Luckily Cisco had invented a sensor, which he had installed in Barry’s watch, so when he lost consciousness the emergency alert on his watch sent a signal to the team right away.

Thankfully The Monitor had restored Cisco’s powers during Crisis, because Barry was flatlining, and there was no way anyone would have gotten to him in time to save his life if Cisco hadn’t been able to breech himself there right away. 

As soon as Cisco breached in to The Cortex he ran to get the defibrillator. The first try wasn’t successful, but on the second try it was. Barry’s heart started to beat and his chest started to move up and down. He was still unconscious, but he was alive.

Cisco sat cross legged next to Barry, just watching him breath until Caitlin arrived. He looked over at the two empty viles from the VX with anger as tears started to fall from his eyes. He too knew something had been really off with Barry all week, but again, Barry had dismissed anything was wrong when Cisco had brought it up.

Iris had fallen asleep on the couch, so when she woke up to an alert on her phone she never expected to see what she saw. She sat looking at the emergency alert, which was now flashing Barry’s very weak vitals, a panic attack quickly settling in. She was frozen, she couldn’t breath or think. Tears were running down her face, one hand on her mouth and the other on her stomach. 

She jumped when there was a knock at the door. 

“Iris? It’s me baby, open up.”, came her dads voice. 

Her brain snapped back to semi-reality, so she got up and opened the door to a very sad looking Joe West. He immediately gripped her in a hug. 

“Is he ok?”, she cried.

“He will be baby. Grab a jacket.”

Iris sat in the car, her body was there with Joe, but her mind was all over the place. All Joe knew was that the V10 had caused Barry to have a heart attack, and that they had revived him, and that Caitlin was currently treating him at Star Labs.

Iris stood in front of the room they had Barry in. She watched as Caitlin checked the monitors she had connected to his lifeless body. Joe stood next to her staring, in just as much shock as Iris was. When Caitlin saw them standing there she motioned for them to come inside the room. She explained what he had done. She told them how she had voiced her concerns to Barry about his continued use of the drug, and how he denied everything she had observed. She also told them she was destroying every bit of the V10, along with the formula. So that meant when Barry did recover from the heart attack he was going to have to get used to being normal for the rest of his life. 

Barry opened his eyes almost six hours later. Iris’s was sitting next to him in a chair, with her head on the bed next to his hand. His entire body ached and his chest felt like he had been run over by a truck. Iris felt him move his hand. 

“Baby?”

“Iris.”, he answered so low she could hardly hear him. She stood up and took his hand in hers. 

“What happened?”, he forced out.

She looked at him sadly. “You had a heart attack.”, she couldn’t hold her emotions in so she started to cry

“You died Barry.”

“If Cisco hadn’t”, she started to ball. Barry reached out to her arm. 

“I’m sorry Iris.”, he had tears in his eyes.

“It’s ok.”, Iris said.

It wasn’t really, but she wasn’t about to upset him more than he already was in the condition he was in. She moved her hand to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Rest baby. I’ll be right here with you.”

Barry recovered enough to go home a few days later. He had suffered through intense  
withdrawal symptoms the day after the heart attack. It had scared Caitlin, she was afraid his heart may not be able to handle it, but he was young and healthy, so despite everything, he came through feeling better than he had in weeks. 

Dr. Finkel wasn’t going to be enough anymore though. Caitlin had set Barry up with a psychologist, a colleague of hers who she considered a talented and respectable doctor. 

He had to come to terms with who he was now, move on from being The Flash, from having powers, and it was obvious he couldn’t do that on his own. 

The first night back at home was difficult for Iris. Barry seemed so fragile now. She had watched him heal and suffer immensely over the past week, and looking at him now, sitting at the kitchen table sipping on soup, brought every second of what she had witnessed to the surface of her brain. 

“How do you feel?”, she asking placing her hand on his thigh. 

“I feel ok Iris. I’m really happy to be home.” 

That was about the extent of their conversation during dinner, and things didn’t get any easier after that. 

When Barry was ready for bed Iris went upstairs with him. She was dealing with so many emotions right now. She felt unsure, upset, nervous, scared. But most of all, she felt unconditional love for him. Barry was her soul mate. They had both known that since the day they met so many years ago. So no matter what difficulties they were presented with, they had, and always would, face them together. 

Barry’s eyes were closed when Iris joined him in the bed, so she turned the bedside light off and got comfortable under the covers. A few seconds later she felt Barry’s hand on her belly, so she pulled him closer to her. 

“Give it a second”, she said softly in his ear. Another few seconds passed when Barry felt the little thump on his hand again. Barry’s emotions got the better of him this time, and she heard him start to breakdown and cry. 

Iris moved and turned the light back on. 

“I can’t believe how stupid I was.”, Barry cried. “Everything I could have lost. What I put you through. What could have happened.”

He was really crying hard. 

“It’s ok Barry.”

“It’s not ok Iris.” “I was so selfish.”

Iris pulled him closer to her so she could rub his back to try and calm him down. 

“I can only imagine how hard everything has been for you the past few months. I know you never meant for what you were doing with the VX to get so out of hand. I also know that you love me, and that I love you Barry, and that we both love this little field goal kicker inside of me.”

That elicited a laugh from him.

“Look at me baby.” “We’re going to be ok.”

He was crying so hard and Iris couldn’t hold back her own tears anymore. She embraced him and he embraced her back. 

“I need your help Iris. I need you to help me get used to not having my powers. I can’t do it on my own.” 

He was shaking now. 

“I will be right next to you every step of way Barr.” “I promise you that!”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms. The next few weeks, or even months we’re going to present them with challenges, but the way he opened up to her tonight, Iris knew they were going to overcome any and every challenge that came their way. So no matter what tomorrow brought them she was ready, and so was he. He just needed a little help, and she was more than willing to give him the help he needed.


	4. A Sparkle of Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry feels the speed force repairing itself. At first his team doesn’t quite believe him, but when his powers start to return his assumptions can’t be denied. There is a problem though that Barry is confident he can resolve. It’s risky though, and he’s  
> Going to have to convince everyone he’s doing the right thing.
> 
> I’m the meantime Barry’s super charged libido is back stronger than ever. 
> 
> Barry and Iris masturbate and have sex. Lots of orgasms and stickiness await.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I just wanted to say hi and that I hope everyone is managing ok with the real life crisis we are all facing. Please stay safe!

Sixty Days Later

“I just don’t think it will work man.”

“It’s worked before Cisco. Why wouldn’t it work now?”

“Umm, because there is no speed force now.”

“I told you I feel it again. It’s rebuilding itself.”

Cisco was beside himself at this point. He and Barry had been discussing this for the past seven days, everyday, all day. Barry had been really quiet about what he had been working on this past month. He had been desperately combing through both Dr. Wells and Harry’s research. Everyone knew he was trying to help restore the speed force, or at least they thought that is what he was trying to do. That was until this morning. Caitlin and Cisco came in to what looked like the chamber Harry had built when Barry had given his speed to Zoom. He had even gone as far to mix the chemicals he had intended to shoot into his veins. It was obvious that he wanted to re-create the reaction the lightning and chemicals had on his body the night he was given his powers, but they both knew that without the speed force, Barry’s powers could not return. 

Barry had been handling being a regular guy pretty well. He had adjusted well enough to be happy with his job, his family and his friends. He was fully engaged with Iris and her pregnancy. They had turned their spare room into the baby’s room, stocked up on diapers, and just spent extra time together talking about how excited they were for their baby to come into the world. Then about two weeks ago he started to feel the speed force, at least that is what he told them. Even though they didn’t think it was possible , they remained supportive. Barry had such a hard time accepting that it was gone, they thought shooting him down, telling him it was in his imagination, would do more harm than good, but now, they were starting to realize that letting him believe what he felt was real, seemed to be what was causing more harm than good. 

“Barr,” Cisco said with compassion, “if the speed force is being reborn somehow, why would you need to re-create your powers. Your DNA hasn’t been changed. Shouldn’t your powers just, I don’t know, reactivate?”

My body actually has changed quite a bit according to Caitlin. My physiology is completely different now. I’m afraid that when the speed force is back at full force, I’ll still only have access to some of my powers. I can already see some differences.”

At that CIsco gave up. This discussion wasn’t even worth having, because he was pretty positive that even feeling the speed force again was all in Barry’s mind.

“Ok man, just be careful. Promise me.”

“Promise.”, Barry confirmed. 

“Ouch!”  
Cisco looked over to Barry holding his bloody finger. 

“Seriously man!?

“You jinxed me”, Barry said earnestly. 

Cisco rolled his eyes. “I’ll grab the first aid kit. Be right back.”

Barry acknowledged him as he wrapped his finger in his shirt to stop the bleeding until Cisco returned.

When Cisco returned Barry was working again. 

“Here.”, Cisco said handing him the kit.

“I’m good.”

“What do you mean you’re good. You have a pretty good gash there.”

“I did, but I don’t anymore.”

“Excuse me?”, Cisco asked confused.

“Speed healing is working again.”, Barry said nonchalantly. 

That grabbed Cisco’s attention. 

“Let’s see.”, Cisco requested.

Barry didn’t hesitate. He held out his finger, which now had a small healing mark where the gash had been no more than five minutes ago.

“I could use a clean shirt though.”, Barry said pulling off his bloody shirt. 

Cisco quickly realized Barry wasn’t losing it again, he wasn’t imagining things or being stubborn, he was telling the truth. The speed force and his powers were returning.

“Does Iris know?”, Cisco asked handing him a Star Labs shirt from the cabinet near by.

“I haven’t told her. She’s been pretty sick lately. I figured the morning sickness was enough to be dealing with at the moment.”

“So the heightened, you know, hasn’t returned yet.”

“Oh no it definitely has. I’m hungry, horny and hard all the time again, but again, I just feel like telling Iris, would just burden her, and she wouldn’t be up for that right now anyways.”

“So why are you building this again if your powers are returning?”

“Like I said, there are exceptions, the biggest is that my speed isn’t working right.”  
“When I returned after Crisis, the blood work Caitlin did on me showed damage to my meta DNA. I assume from the power boost Oliver gave me. Not something to cause me health issues, but something that would affect my speed. Since I was losing my powers anyways, I just let it go, but now.”

“Yeah, ok. I get it Barr, but listen, before you do anything with this contraption you have to tell Iris, and you know that.”

Barry stopped working. “You’re right. I’ll do it today. I need to go home to eat and, he looked down at the bulge in his pants, you know”, he blushed, and then if Iris is up to it, I’ll bring her here, and tell her and Caitlin everything at the same time.

Caitlin had walked away this morning. She wasn’t ready to confront Barry. She needed time to think about how to approach the situation.

Cisco smiled. “I can’t believe she’s almost six months pregnant.”

All Barry could do was smile. “I know man.” 

Cisco couldn’t help but notice Barry’s erection now. He was fully erect. “I guess it’s gonna take some time to get used to that again. You want me to breech you home?”

“Yeah, that would be great! Thanks!”, Barry said looking down at the now large tent in his pants.

Once Cisco dropped Barry in the loft and breeched away Barry’s hand was on his cock. He sat on the couch, unzipped his jeans and started to gently rub and squeeze himself over his briefs. 

This particular aspect of his powers had just started to return this week and with a vengeance. 

Iris heard Barry come in, but didn’t say anything when she saw what he was doing. 

She sat down on the stairs. She wasn’t feeling sick now, completely opposite actually, she was extremely horny. Pregnancy had been like a rollercoaster this past month. She woke up nauseous most days and by the afternoon she felt like a sex starved teenager. The scene in front of her was exactly what she needed right now. She had brought herself to orgasm about an hour ago, and when she heard Barry and Cisco she had been touching herself, teasing her sensitive nipples and clit. Now she was more than ready to bring herself to another completion while watching her husband masturbate himself to orgasm.

She was so worked up watching him touching himself, it hadn’t even occurred to her that this wasn’t normal for him anymore. He didn’t have that supercharged persistent need to ejaculate numerous times per day since he lost his powers.

Barry stood to drop his jeans, but left his boxers on. He liked to start off slow, or at least try to. Once he sat back down he started rubbing and pulling himself again, but still over his briefs. His free hand went under his shirt to rub his stomach. His breathing was quickening, he was getting close. He pulled his shirt off and laid down. He continued to rub his stomach, but moved his other hand under his briefs. He moaned at the touch, he was so hard and touching himself felt so good. 

Iris hadn’t seen him so worked up in quite a while, and watching him like this was making her entire body ache with desire.  
If there was one thing Iris really missed about Barry’s powers it was his constant need to release. It had been strange the past four months having a “normal man” in the bedroom. For all the times he had given her multiple shaking orgasms, now is when she really needed it. Her hormones were off the charts some days and today was one of those days. 

Iris slowly moved her finger into her underwear from underneath. She was so swollen, and she couldn’t seem to find relief today. 

Barry’s soft moans were getting louder and louder. When she looked over at him she froze. Both his hands were vibrating on his briefs. She knew it was intentional, she’d seen him do it many times when he was having an extra horny day. 

Her first thought was that he used the VX, but she knew that wasn’t possible, so despite the ache in her sex she stood up and headed over to him. 

When Iris got to him he had pulled his cock from his underwear, and It was a deep shade of red, his sensitive tip even more red. His breathing was erratic and his face was scrunched up from the intensity he was feeling. She stood over him watching as his cock erupted. The vibrations stopped as thick white streams of cum landed all over his hands, briefs and belly. When his breathing started to even out Iris gently touched his cheek. 

“I don’t know what’s happening baby, but I need you to do that to me now.” She moved his hand to her wet undies, pushing his finger inside. 

“Please Barr. If you can.”

He started to vibrate his finger. It didn’t take long before her body shook, wave after wave of pleasure surging through ever fiber of her body. 

Barry continued to gently rub her drenched and still swollen womanhood even after the spasms were gone. He could tell her body was nowhere close to satisfied, and neither was his. 

Iris couldn’t breath. Feeling his fingers on and inside her sensitive parts was euphoria. 

“Barry”, she gently rubbed her thumb over his leaking slit. 

“Iris”, he breathed back. 

As she gently moved her hand up and down the top of his erection he let out a high pitched whine. Iris knew exactly what he liked. Her thumb sweeping up and over his swollen head with every thrust of her hand. 

“You are really hard baby!”

“My powers are coming back.”, he moaned 

“I assumed as much when I saw that you were vibrating.”

“Ohhhh!”, she moaned loudly. “Right there baby. Push right there...”

Iris’s sex started to pulse again, her juices pouring out over Barry’s hand. As soon as she recovered enough, she bent over, the best she could at almost six months pregnant, and took the top of his cock into her mouth, licking and sucking while she bobbed her head up and down. Barry would have moved for her if he could have, but her tongue, and the way she sucked him, was overwhelming his entire body with the extreme pleasure. 

“Iris!!”  
She quickly let him go, as gently as possible with the state of desire she was in. She climbed on top of him, pulled her underwear aside and lowered herself onto his hard cock.

She moved slow, she knew he was about to explode. 

“Fill me up baby. I need to feel you shoot deep inside of me.”

When Barry had his powers, and he was as heated up as he was right now, his orgasms were both strong and long. His cock shot more than twelve ropes of his seed into her at times, and when it did, the feeling it provided her body would always cause her to reach orgasm during his orgasm. Sometimes more than once. She was more than hoping that would be the case right now. She needed that to be the case right now. 

She watched his face, she could tell he was about to pop, and he did.

“Ohhh, here it comes”, she moaned as his orgasm took hold. One, three, six, her first orgasm hit, her body pulsing as seven thru nine shot up into her. Eleven, thirteen, again her body shook and her sex pulsed on top of him. 

They were both spent as their bodies recovered. When Iris removed herself from him, Barry’s thick white seed was everywhere, and somehow, she looked at him with wide eyes, he was still rock hard. He laid there and slowly started to pull on his balls.

“I’ll be right back baby.”

She walked to the kitchen to grab a chair. She pulled it to his side. Then she went to the bathroom for a basin with some water, and a cloth. 

When she returned, his eyes were closed and his hand was moving swiftly up and down his length. She didn’t touch him, she could tell by his breathing, the color of his face, and the swelling at the top of his cock, he was approaching orgasm again. Her own need starting to re-emerge while she watched. He moved his hand across the top of his cock and held it right below the head as it erupted. His orgasm was strong, not as strong as the one he just had inside of her, but she watched as another six ropes of his seed shot quickly from his slit. 

She waited until his breathing evened out before she started to wet the cloths. Barry couldn’t help but smile at her when she started to clean him up. 

He placed his hand on her belly. “I love you both so much Iris!”

“I know you do Barry, and I love you just as much.”

“I know”, he blushed.

Once he wasn’t quite as sticky she started to rub his stomach. “What can I do for you babe?” 

“That feels nice Iris. I want to try and get my body to calm down, at least for a little while.”, he smiled.

So that’s what she did. She rubbed his belly and he closed his eyes. Belly rubs for Barry worked numerous ways. When he was over heated they could calm him down. When he was feeling aroused they could help him to reach orgasm, and when he was nervous or anxious they could be used to calm both his body and mind. 

“So, can you explain to me how your powers are coming back?”, Iris asked.

The more she rubbed and the more he talked the more his erection softened. 

Iris was just as surprised and hesitant as CIsco was at first. When Barry was sure his body had relaxed enough, he sat up so Iris could sit next to him. He explained about his speed, and his plan to repair his DNA. As much as it scared the hell out of her, she knew Barry needed to be whole again. She loved him, powers, some powers, or no powers, but Barry was what mattered, and he was the one who had to love himself, and she knew that would only happen if he felt whole again, and that would only happen if he had his full range of powers back. 

“What do you say we head to Star Labs so we can all discuss this together.”

“That sounds good Iris, but”, he moaned, leaning forward, quickly moving his hand under his shirt to hold his stomach. She hadn’t even noticed how hard he had become again. 

“I take it this is the first day you’ve been experiencing this again?”

“It’s been pretty bad for about a week now, but today has been the most extreme.”

“Mmmm”, he moaned desperately. He wasn’t even touching himself, but his cock was standing strait up and leaking loads of pre-cum. Iris watched, her own hand teasing her nipple, as his cock shot another six ropes of cum into and through his briefs. 

“Should we try your stomach again?”, she laughed. 

“I think I’m going to try a cold shower.”, he said standing up looking very uncomfortable.

Iris sat on the couch after he left. She felt horny, satisfied, happy, nervous, afraid, but most of all, grateful. Barry was more happy today than she had seen him in months. So no matter how much trepidation she felt about his plans, she wouldn’t stand in his way. She would stand by his side providing as much reassurance and support as he needed.

After they showered and had some lunch Barry and Iris headed to Star Labs.


	5. Winning In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s plans to re-create the initial lighting strike to his body are put on hold when Caitlin develops a formula to help stimulate his meta genes, which in theory, would help his powers, all his powers, function at 100%.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has everything. It starts as a sickfic, with lots of fluff, care and comfort, and ends with LOTS of West-Allen smut. 
> 
> I wasn’t going to finish this story until the show returned next year, but I really needed some West-Allen love, so here it is. I wrapped it up quickly, but hope it’s satisfying.

To Iris’s relief, Caitlin had talked him out of striking himself purposely with lightning, while filling his body with chemicals, to help him regain all of his powers. Well, at least for the time being anyway. Caitlin had guaranteed him that she could help him, without creating the potential deadly reaction, and she had come true of her word only forty eight hours later. By using some of the VX formula, she had invented a safe speed force enhancer. The formula didn’t work the same way as the Velocity drugs had, it worked more on a cellular level. This new formula wouldn’t have any affect on his brain function, it would only stimulate the changes in his DNA. She was positive the drug would make the powers that had already returned get stronger, and she was hoping the effects it would have on his DNA would cause the meta cells still dormant to reactivate, and to everyone’s relief it had worked perfectly. 

It had been two months since he had started taking the formula, and yesterday was the first day Caitlin had upped his dose to twice a day. The formula was injected into his butt, so the second dose of medicine would be administered by Iris before they went to sleep, which it had. 

Unfortunately, Barry woke up with an upset stomach the first night he had taken the second dose. 

He had felt normal all day today. There was no indication of an illness on the horizon. However, right now, only a few minutes past midnight, it was clear that something was definitely wrong, and he was pretty sure he knew why.

He was sitting in front of the toilet bowl moaning from the sickness he was feeling in his stomach. He felt so terrible, he really needed to throw up, and he hoped to get it over with as soon as possible. 

He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, tucking his head safely in between. He felt like he was seasick, his stomach was tossing and turning so fiercely. 

Iris hadn’t woken up when he left the bed. He was thankful for that. She was very pregnant now and needed her sleep, but there was a part of him that wished she had woken up. He thought about calling to her, but he was really hoping it would just be over with fast and his stomach would feel better once it was. 

His stomach started to roll. He moaned at the intensity of the sickness, not able to move. A few seconds later he felt the vomit rising in his throat. He quickly stood, leaning over the toilet as the dry heaving began. He didn’t have to wait long though, his stomach lurched, forcing its contents up and out, into the toilet.  
The pressure in his stomach intensified, as did the queasiness. He belched and heaved, more sickness leaving his stomach violently.

“Barry!”, Iris stood at the bathroom door startled at the sight in front of her. She immediately made her way to him, encouraging him to kneel down. Right away she started to rub slow gentle circles on his back, causing his body to relax some. 

More heaves brought up more and more vomit. It was thick and copious. He was so sick Iris didn’t even have a chance to encourage him to breath. 

As soon as there seemed to be a break, she quickly got up and wet a cloth.

“Are you ok?”, she asked wiping his face and neck. 

“My stomach feels so sick.”, he said sounding terrible. 

“It must be from the extra dose of the formula.”, she said as she moved her hand through his hair. 

“I think so.”, he agreed sounding pained.

“Caitlin had warned there was a chance he would feel nauseous the first couple of nights, but they hadn’t expected the side effect to be this intense.

He started to cough, which was followed by more heaving. Iris stayed next to him, her hand still softly rubbing his back. She felt him start to shiver, his hand on his stomach, and he had tears running down his cheeks from the intense spasms. She was on the verge of panicking. He’d been through so much over the past twelve months, you would think she’d be used to seeing him sick like this now. That would never be the case for Iris when it came to Barry though. When he was in pain, she was in pain. 

This time when the vomiting eased up, she stood, flushed the toilet, wet the cloth, picked up a large thick bath towel, grabbed an empty bucket, sat next to the toilet, and encouraged him to cuddle into her arms. 

She was relieved when for the first time in almost an hour it had been more than five minutes since the last time he vomited. He was sweaty, but he was shivering and had goose bumps. She wrapped the towel around him, and held him close. 

“My stomach’s starting to settle.”, he sounded out of breath.

“That’s good baby.”, she kissed his cheek. He was warm, not terribly warm, but still, she was sure he was running a fever. Caitlin hadn’t said anything about there being a chance of that. 

It finally did seem that his stomach had finished its assault, but he had burrowed himself into Iris and had fallen asleep in her arms while she had been gently stroking his hair. So she didn’t want to jar his body right away. Instead she just held him there. Maybe twenty minutes later he stopped shivering, and his forehead felt cooler. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, releasing as much anxiety as she could. It was obvious that his powers were getting stronger. His healing seemed to be almost normal know. She just hoped this side effect from the formula would go away quickly. She didn’t want him to have to deal with getting so sick every night.

With a soft voice and a gentle touch she woke Barry up. He actually smiled at her when his eyes opened. “I love you Iris.”

“Ouch.”, she said holding her belly. The baby obviously loved hearing Barry’s voice so close to Iris’s belly. 

“We love you too.”, she smiled rubbing where the baby had just kicked her. Barry moved his hand to her belly. “I still can’t believe we did this.”

“Well we did.”, she smiled.

“How do you feel?”, she asked seriously. 

“Much better, just sore from throwing up so much.”

She gave him a sad smile. “Let’s head to the room. Hopefully some sleep and speed healing will fix you right up.”

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.”

They helped each other up. Iris’s baby bump wasn’t only a bump anymore. It was hard to believe, but they were going to be parents in a little less than two months now. 

He slept well through the remainder of the night and woke up feeling 100%. His powers were functioning at full capacity now. He was extremely thankful for that. Now hopefully Caitlin would be able to tweak the dosage so he wouldn’t get so extremely sick again tonight. 

Star Labs

When Barry arrived at Star Labs for his first shot of the day, and to tell Caitlin how sick he was last night, he was greeted by a smiling, and extremely happy CIsco. 

“What’s up man? You’re glowing.”, Barry laughed.

“Can’t tell you yet.”, he smirked sucking on his tootsie pop. 

Barry was about to question him again, when Caitlin walked out from the back with the same happy smile on her face. 

“Sit down Barr.”

He did as she asked.

“Did you run here?”

“Yes.”

“Any issues with your speed?”

“Nope.”, but last night..

“You had a reaction to the extra dose?”

“Yeah. How did you know.”

“The speed force! Your completely healed meta cells must have viewed the formula as a foreign pathogen, and revolted against it.”

It took him an few seconds to realize what she had just said.

“What? How could..

“Close your eyes Barr.” “Cisco come here please.”, both guys did as they were asked. 

Cisco put his hand on Barry’s shoulder. He knew what was about to happen, but he was still nervous. What if Caitlin had read the blood work wrong? They wouldn’t know if her conclusions were right until they tried this. 

She rubbed Barry’s back. “Ok Barr, i need you to trust me. Can you do that?”

“Of course. I always trust you Cait.”

“Ok.”, she said taking a deep breath.

“I want you to connect to the speed force. I want you to give yourself to it. Pretend like Crisis never happened.”

Barry closed his eyes, right away both himself and Cisco were whisked off to the most beautiful, peaceful, and powerful environment they had ever seen. 

Barry couldn’t believe his eyes. He stared, tears of joy running down his cheeks. If the scene around them wasn’t enough to bring him to his knees with joy, the woman that just appeared in front of him was. Because it wasn’t just a woman, it was the speed force, in the form of his mother. 

“You did it Barry Allen. You saved your world and you saved us.”, she smiled.

Barry didn’t know how it had happened, but he didn’t care right now. All he cared about was that it had happened. The speed force had healed. It had been reborn. 

Cisco’s vibe was fading, so Barry decided to leave the scene with him. 

Caitlin, Barry, and Cisco embraced in a hug. Six years of friendship, of love, culminating in that moment. 

They both knew Barry was more than excited to tell Iris the news. So with another tight squeeze, they broke the hug, and off he went. 

When Barry walked into Iris’s office at The Citizen, she was laying on her couch with her IPAD on her belly. It was just the type of adorable scene to make Barry’s day even brighter. 

“Barry. Is everything ok?”, she asked concerned.

“Everything is fine.”, he assured. “It’s actually better than fine.”

As soon as he told her she broke down in tears of joy. Barry had never seen Iris as happy and tearful as she was in the moment. He sat next to her on the couch, holding her close to him now. He rubbed her back as she cried. She was very happy, very pregnant, and very hormonal. 

“You’re really hard.”, she moaned as her hand wandered to his bulge. Barry wiped her tears with his thumb. “Well that’s nothing new.”, he said softly moving in for a kiss. “Well I’m horny.”, she moaned, and that’s nothing new lately either.”

“What do you say, you have the girls run the show for the day, and you can let me know if you notice any significant changes in my powers. We can start with vibrations.”, he looked at her with heat in his eyes.

“Now Barry!”, she said as she squeezed his now harder bulge. “Let’s go home!”

As soon as they entered the living room Barry stripped his clothes. Iris sat on the living room comfy chair, holding her legs in the air, asking him to pull her underwear off. When he pulled them off, a thick string of her juices came with them. He touched her softly and she moaned loudly. She was soaked and swollen. Her clit was erect like he’d never seen it before. He kneeled in front of the chair, in between her legs. His fingers gently probing inside her drenched hole while the thumb on his other hand rubbed softly over her clit. 

Sex was different now, but not in a bad way. It was slower and much more sensual. Barry was more cautious as her pregnancy advanced. The sex lasted longer and they both enjoyed every second of it. Iris’s sex drive was off the charts, and every month that went by her need grew even stronger. 

Iris was drenched, it was obvious she had really needed this kind of attention today. Barry fingered her, moving in and out at a fast pace. Her wetness was running down his palm. Her soft moans making his cock twitch and leak. 

She moved her hand under her belly, and gripped his arm. He understood. He stopped moving his fingers as her oust contracted around them. When he pulled his fingers from her hole, white cream leaked down, her pussy still pulsing with the after shocks from her orgasm. 

Barry stood up and walked to her side. He leaned over to rub her belly, and she moaned at his touch. 

“You’re really worked up today.”, she could feel his cock twitch against the side of her belly. She reached her hand to his erection, and once she had a good grip she started to rub up and down his length, as far as she could go. 

“How could I not be. Look at who I’m married too.”, she breathed out. Barry’s breathing was already sounding erratic. His body stilled, it felt so good. She knew exactly how to touch him. 

They both knew it wasn’t going to take long before his first orgasm of the day ripped through him. 

“Take over for a second baby.”

While she reached behind her for the box of tissues, he just held himself, rubbing his thumb over the slit. He wanted to cum in Iris’s hand and she knew that. When she gripped him again he moved his own hand to the bottom of his cock and held himself tight. Iris couldn’t see the action, but she could picture it in her head. She could feel how swollen the head of his cock was, so she knew it was red. She knew exactly where and how he held himself when she pleasured him. Her hand just rubbing circles over the top of his cock now. She knew he was about to bust. She grabbed the tissues and held them over his cock just in time.

He started to moan, and his cock started to erupt. His hot seed shooting out in quick thick spurts. His breathing slowed along with the spasms. She held the tissue in her hand letting her thumb rub down gently right below his still swollen tip. 

Barry took the tissue from Iris and leaned down for a kiss. Their bodies were so in need at the moment, that the feeling of his tongue on hers made them both gasp. 

“I’ll be right back.”, he said breaking the kiss. 

He swooshed away, returning seconds later with two large towels. Iris’s toes curled with anticipation. 

Barry helped her stand and laid one towel on the chair. Before she sat back down she removed the rest of her clothes. 

“I need access to these.”, she smiled rubbing her erect nipple. 

Barry helped her sit back down. He gently rubbed over her breast onto her nipple. “I see why.” 

She moaned the desire building in her most sensitive spots. 

Once she was in the chair again, he placed a pillow behind her back and laid the other towel on the floor under her feet. 

He placed his anal vibrator inside his hole, but didn’t turn it on, at least not yet. He handed the small remote to Iris, who took it with a devious smile. 

He kneeled between her legs again, this time gently pulling her legs so her pussy lined up with his face. As soon as she confirmed she was comfortable he went down on her. 

Her clit was so swollen he couldn’t help but start there. He gently licked and sucked it, all the while listening to the heated sounds coming from mouth. The more he sucked, the more she moaned, and the more her pussy contracted, it dripped more and more of her juices onto his face and the towel beneath. 

He moved his hand to his cock and slowly started to stroke. 

Iris let out the most heated moan Barry had ever heard, and then he felt her orgasm on his tongue. He stopped sucking and stuck a finger inside of her. He put pressure where she liked it and rubbed. A second orgasm raced through her, this time causing her to ejaculate. Barry’s cock shot hard in his hand as he watched her pussy contract and the liquid blast out of it. When his orgasm slowed Iris’s had finished. He moved to her side and laid his head on her belly. 

He felt Iris’s hand in his sweaty hair, her breathing still sounded uneven. At first he felt concerned, but as her hand wandered to his mouth, her finger pressing on his lips asking for entrance, he new nothing was wrong. She was just still really horny. He started to suck on her finger and she started the vibrations on his butt plug. 

He let her finger go gently. She understood why. He laid his head and hands on her belly and moaned. Iris moved her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of his fast hot breaths on her belly. 

“Feel good baby?”

“Yes.”, he said softly. 

The first orgasm hit quickly. Iris stopped the vibrations and caressed his cheek while he road out the waves of the orgasms flowing through his body. 

They both felt a little bit of satisfaction now, but still not quite enough.

Barry helped Iris out of the chair. Both towels were wet and sticky. He would take care of them later. Right now it was time for something else. They decided to walk up the stairs to the bedroom rather than have Barry swoosh them there, just enjoying being with each other. 

When they got upstairs they pulled the bedspread and sheets away before laying down on the bed. Iris laid on her side and Barry slowly entered her pussy from behind. The connection causing them to moan in unison.

They had just started having sex like this. It was what felt best for Iris, and Barry enjoyed having full access to her belly and breast. His hips moved slow. His cock moving in and out at a steady pace. Both of their orgasms built fast. Even with the multiple releases they had experienced over the past two hours, they were both about to reach their peaks again. 

Barry reached orgasm first. He slowed his hips, pushed in and held himself still. Iris felt his contractions inside her, causing her to reach her own peak. Barry’s arms were wrapped tightly around her middle, so Iris held onto his arms. 

“Should I start it?”, she asked. 

“Are you sure you’re up for that Iris?”

“Mmhmm.” 

“Turn it on.”, he breathed into her neck. 

His cock was still hard and swollen inside her when she started the vibrating butt plug again. She knew he needed this. Normally they would do this twice a month, the past few months they had only done it twice overall. His powers were fully back now, so they would have to get back into a routine. 

This would be the first time they had done it with him inside her since she had been three months pregnant. After that she had masturbated him in between the almost constant orgasms. 

She turned the toy on and Barry moaned holding her tight. His orgasms started and continued seconds later. They weren’t weak either. His seed shot into her hard, spurt after spurt. “Mmmmm”, he moaned softly. He let himself release over and over again. Between his orgasms and Iris’s, they were hitting him almost non-stop. 

He reached up to the remote control and shut the vibrations off. Iris didn’t have to ask why he did it. He had been overly concerned about her well being since the day he found out they had conceived. Although right now she knew he had made the right decision. She wouldn’t admit it to him, but she was starting to feel sore now. He gently pulled out of her, rolling onto his back. Iris rolled onto her other side so she was facing him. He lubed his cock with the wetness already on it, and turned the vibrator back on. Iris would have liked to stroke him, but she really couldn’t do it comfortably anymore, so she gently rubbed over his belly, and he slowly stroked his cock. The cum fountain reactivated at their touch. After another ten minutes of almost constant release his cock spasmed but nothing came out. He was milked dry. He stopped the vibrator and slowly pulled it from his butt.

He moved onto his side and connected his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, just letting her know how much he loved her. When he broke the kiss they just laid there like that, wide smiles on their faces, staring into each other’s eyes.

“I’m going to clean myself up quickly, and then run you a bath. Does that sound good to you?”, Barry asked

“That sounds perfect baby.”

He did as he promised, and once Iris was comfortable in her bubble filled bath, he cleaned up the living room and the bedroom at super speed. 

When he finished, he stood there in the bedroom, feeling better than he had in over a year. Everything in his life felt right again. He felt so incredibly lucky. He had a great family, wonderful friends that were like family, he had his powers back and the speed force, and the best and most treasured thing of all, he had his beautiful wife, and in the next two weeks they were going to have a brand new baby. He sat down on the bed, tears falling from his eyes. He wasn’t just the fastest man alive anymore, he was the luckiest. 

“Barry.”, Iris called. “Come help us get out of this tub.”

“Coming.”

-SWOOSH-  
“The Flash is back baby!” He yelled less than a second later when he entered the bathroom. .


End file.
